


[ART] Collected Drawings

by Ilthit



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work to dump all my JS&MN art into! One per chapter unless it's a themed group of drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gilbert Norrell




	2. The Pillar of Darkness




	3. Character Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be added to if I make more generic character sketches.

The Gentleman's true face, (a version of) book!Drawlight, & Mrs Brandy

Tiny Norrell, 1917 Norrell, Arabella

Childersass

A suspicious dumpling


	4. The Red Cap

> The nightcap caught Strange’s eye again.

> _…Protection against enchantment…_

> The flute-player conjured up another wind. This one blew the King’s nightcap off.

> “No matter! No matter!” cried the King cheerfully. “He promised me nightcaps a-plenty when we get to his house.”

> But Strange let go of the King’s arm and staggered back through the snow and the wind the fetch it. It lay in the snow, bright scarlet among all the misty shades of white and grey.

> \- Susanna Clarke, _Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell_  
> 


	5. Christopher Drawlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Syberiad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad).

 


	6. Modern AU Sketch Compilation




	7. Vinculus

 

> “They have a sort of king whom they call Vinculus - a tall, ragged scarecrow of a man who has a little booth just outside St Christopher Le Stocks, all splashed with mud, with a dirty yellow curtain, and if you give him two pennies, he will prophecy.”

> \- Susanna Clarke, _Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell_  
> 


	8. Draw Your OTP Like Miguel & Tulio

[ ](http://looz-y.tumblr.com/post/125659483549/redraw-your-otp-like)

(click through to source)

 


	9. Drawlight's Corset




	10. The Internet Made Me Draw Norrell Kissing Strange




	11. Lascelles the Editor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For vicivefallen@tumblr.

> What is more, there were signs that the owner of the house had been engaged in useful occupation, that he had, in short, been _working_. Reports, manuscripts, letters and Government papers lay upon every table and chair, and copies of _The Friends of English Magic_ and books on magic were to be found in every room.

> \- Susanna Clarke, Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell


	12. A Sartorial Disagreement Between Mr Norrell and Mr Strange

“That may be so, Mr Strange, but we are Englishmen and representatives of our race in these lands, and no-one, not even goblins, should be left with the impression that Englishmen are not respectable.”


	13. Gilbert Norrell at 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For bookhobbit@tumblr.

> “Do you really believe that I have never felt the same… the same _longing_ you feel? _It is John Uskglass’s magic that we do._ Of course it is. What else should it be? I tell you, there were times when I was young when I would have done any thing, endured any thing, to find him and throw myself at his feet.”

> \- Susanna Clarke, _Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell_  
> 


	14. Childermass in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inkblotfiend@tumblr.


	15. Mr Norrell has a headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For alvitrhervor@Tumblr / alvitr@AO3


	16. The Nameless Kings




	17. Cat ears Drawlight + Childermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission for Syberiad.


	18. Sailor Childermass




	19. Pastel Villains (Drawlight/Lascelles)




	20. Drawlight Lives On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My piece for the [JSAMN Fanbook](http://jsamnfanbook.tumblr.com/).

>


	21. Costume Party Trash Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission for [Syberiad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad) \- Drawlight and Lascelles at a 1790s retro party.


	22. Secret Santa 2016: Emma and Arabella in Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [sharkhette](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkhette)!


End file.
